There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing designers of computer games executed on user or computer devices in which the games have a number of parameters which dictate gameplay characteristics.
It may be possible in a gameplay environments for users to make a selection as to their preferred gameplay experience. The advent of the internet, and other wide area networks, has led to a proliferation of connected user or client devices playing casual games, typically for short periods of time. It can be problematic for a user to find or even be aware of the choices or gameplay options available and to apply these preferences whenever they begin a new game or level of a game. Simply offering different gameplay characteristics as options may take no account of previous selections, or user preferences.
One technical challenge can involve allowing a game to be fun and compelling even when there is limited display resource available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other minicomputer. This may mean a small screen and/or limited processing capacity and/or limited memory and/or limited power.
Another significant challenge is that of user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, providing rewarding gameplay with quite simple game mechanics, but becoming progressively more challenging so that players are not bored, but remain engaged and develop rewarding skills. Effective engagement requires various forms of feedback to reinforce player sense of success and accomplishment.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2015 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.